Dog Days Of School.
by Sono Kuro Hikari
Summary: Written by ERIC. (A work in progress) A funny satire about what happens when the cast of Super Smash Brothers attends Lubbuck high, his school. Exponentially better then the cliche summary makes it sound.
1. Old School Style.

No one but the hands knew how they had arrived, what their purposed was. 

However, the veterans of the first tournament knew something was up. For one, the hands had started playing against each other. This was not a good sign. In the first tournament, the result of Master Hand tapping it's fingers was that, well... it was the melee. 

So the hands wore bored. This essentially meant that, well, Popo said it best. 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't wanta die. I'm too young to die! I haven't even hit puberty!" 

This elected several odd queries from the members. It was resolved, however, after Princess peach had found out that it was just a vocabulary word he thought had sounded good. After that, the various moral characters decided that Mario teaching the children was not the best idea. 

Peach proved useless, as a single puppy dog face from Ness would win her heart over. 

Link had yet to speak. Marth and Roy refused to speak in English, even through this in no way hindered communication, it did hamper education. Zelda had tried. She really had. Ness meanwhile, was perfecting a puppy dog face. Samus didn't speak. DK was an uneducated Gorrila. Gannondorf tried to eat Nana. The pokemon were out of the question, except when Mewtwo tried it. Fortunately, Ness's powers prevented him from being taken over long enough for Pikachu to break Mewtwo's attention with a lightning bolt. Fox and Falco hadn't had enough education to qualify in much, except for the fact that they were adapt in math. When it was found Fox was only 17, well. Dr. Mario proved up to the task, really. That is, until he was struck by Nana's puppy dog face.Caption Falcon didn't seem up to it. Peach and Zelda took one look at Luigi slamming his hips as an attack against Bowser and just shook their heads no. Bowser tried to eat Popo. 

The battles continued, of course. Link was taken to dueling with Marth. Roy was training Young link. Pikachu almost had a way for Pichu to prevent himself from being Hurt. Kirby and Jigglypuff had developed an odd flirtation relationship that somehow integrated floating as high as possible. Mewtwo and Gannondorf were just...evil. Bowser continually worked to defeat the Giga clone of himself. He almost made it daily. Peach and Zelda traded emory boards. 

At the end of the day the groups would gather. The children would currle up with the pokemon (and Yoshi and Kirby) and sleep, even Mewtwo admiring their innocence and fact that they didn't want to control the pokemon. 

The teenagers (Link, Fox, Roy, Marth)and Falco would talk about the various battles and Techniques. The adults, (Mario, Luigi, Zelda{she's mature enough to be considered} Peach {ditto} Bowser,Samus,Falcon, Gannondorf and Dr. Mario) would talk about the children's growth and education. Mario knew that the tournament would end, and the Children would need to know real things learned in school. The other's all agreed, even gannondorf and bowser, through their idea was that servants should know how to behave properly. 

Throughout this all, Master Hand watched and tried to find a way to entertain himself. 

Crazy hand, however, came up with a helpful idea. 

The two conveyed their concepts. Through the use of the internet, the hands had found a website. Through www.lubbocksucks.com they had found a school. From 'listening' in on the adults at night, they suddenly had their entertainment. 

As the sun rose the next morning, The fighting in the tournament ceased. 

"KISAMA!" 

roy had put it best when they learned that they were going to have to attend school. ALL of them, those old enough to have graduated from school working to provide for those in school. 

The schools ? Whiteside Elementary for the children. Lubbock High for the teenagers. 

Meanwhile, through much bickering from Gannondorf about potholes, Falcon, Gannon, Mario, and Luigi found themself jobs in the city of Lubbock. 

While they complained about the dust, Falco and Fox were gratously glad they couldn't go into public. That is, until Master hand made it so that they appeared to Non-Smash bros. as normal Humans, and the pet-like Pokemon as dogs. Kirby became Peach's backpack. Zelda took Jigglypuff simply to keep them together. Mewtwo was stuck in the same trap as Fox and Falco. 

Samus, indignantly, was too. 

For the convience of the children, and for the aggravation of the teens, a house very close to Whiteside was chosen by the hands. 

As soon as they were settled, they found out it was Saturday. 

They were to be in class on Monday. 

Mario called up the schools to set up schedules as best as he could, with meetings on Sunday. 

- 

#%^ed up, aint it ? 


	2. Sunday.

The telephone in the office rang. 

And Rang. and Rang. 

and rang. 

Mario strongly fought the urge to have Bowser go to Whiteside and destro- 

"Whiteside Elementary. Mrs. Reynolds speaking." 

"Yesa, hello-ah. I'ma Mario-ah. I'ma foster-parentah. Ya see-ah, I-ah just moved-ah herea. I'da like to enrolla my boys and thier sista, eh. Can I coma in lata today with me boys and soma der' older siblings, eh? Iah, can't hava them all a being sad about de move, d'ya seeya ?" 

There was a long silence. Mario heard a familiar sound. He recognized it when Peach would blink a large amount in confusion. 

Meanwhile, on the other phone line (Master hand had been oddly gracious in the accomidations)... 

"You see, Having recently moved in here with my family, my large family, I've had to make some quick enrollments. I have the records of my daughters here. Both are outstanding in debate. One of my sons is an excellent mathematician. Thats a my boy Fox. Their brothers also have a plenty of records, but I must be going soon. I'm a so glad that the medical program accepted me back in for regular practice after my vaccine for herpes pulled through." 

Ms. Storrs blinked. Dr. Mario counted roughly 56 blinks, by his ear. 

Meanwhile, Luigi, being the (*caugh*)homemaker-type(*caugh*) he was, was making sandwiches, which he took to the backyard. Since they hadn't been aloud a TV, the boys had quickly taken to dueling to keep them occupied. Chibi-Link (Young link, but Roy called him Chibi and he had taken up something akin to hero worship of the swordsman so he went by Chibi-link) stared in ae as the three main swordsmen danced in a dangerous way. 

After they stopped for sandwiches and wiped down from the sweat, they were about to start again, when Mario interrupted them. 

"We're-a gonna go-ah and visit-tha schools-a now" He said. 

The boys shrugged and sheathed their swords. 

"Takea dem off, boys. We can't have ya wearing no blades a in disa town now." They didn't look to pleased. Especially when Gannon let out an evil chuckle. They were reassured, however, when Falcon held out his hand to collect the scabbards. 

As Gannon let out a sigh, the boys, and girls, all walked to Whiteside, it being only a few blocks away. 

Than came Slide. 

"It..its F-Zero!" Nana said in exclamation. Ness scoffed. 

"Righta, well. We'll justacross at da sidewalk like any good familia shoulda." Mario said, his patarnal instincs kicking in. Yoshi said something in aggreement, causing Ness to giggle on his back. To the passing cars, it appeared the boy was riding a large dog. 

The crossing light came on and Link stepped into the curb as soon as traffic was cleared. Two milliseconds later he was flipping in the air back to the curb as cars drove by behind him. 

"Righta...ehehehehehe" Mario said. 

The group waited again. When the next crossing light lit up, Mario screamed "NOWSA!" 

Link, Roy, Fox, Marth, and Mario all raced/flipped onto the other side of the street. Yoshi made a single jump and landed neatly on the other side. Ness traveled across with him. 

The Ice-climbers made it to the middle of the street before performing their bungee-jump and landing neatly behind Mario. 

From there, they simply had to walk alongside the road. Than they came to Whiteside. 

Whiteside, with its proud gleaming name, its pine trees, its...playground. Its cage next to the blacktop (What the fuck? I mean, they built a prison. I know that those little prep fuckers were bad when I went there, but really, like Mr. Williams had to go and have them build a fucking cage, really. I bet Coach Sanders was behind some of it too. 

We now return you to your fictional entry, already in progress) and the largest Elementary Library in Lubbock. (I swear. The thing is like a fucking acre big. hm ? whats that ? Oh, you want the entry do you ? very well than) 

Ness stared up at the school's gym and grinned. He could have a PE Class again! 

The group fallowed Mario, their surrogate father, through the main doors. 

Mario quickly herded his boys into the office. 


	3. Long Time No Annoy, Joe.

Mr. Williams resisted the urge to blink at the sight before him. The urge won. 

"Asa you cana see, I have a lotsa children here. Now, You canna ignore the older ones for a second, I just needed them to help me walk the younguns here. Your main concerns willa be with my boys, Chibi, Ness and Popo, and my youngest, Nana. Chibi and Ness are in 5th and Popo and Nana are in 3rd." Mario said. 

Mr. Williams, Joe to stuck up students who in 8th grade would later call the electronic media teacher 'chuck' and also cheated the system and devised to destroy the elementary school multiple times, looked at his new charges who he would have to integrate into the school. Ness appeared ok. Chibi, well. He was quite sure the boy was wearing a dress. The boys older brother, Link from what he could gather, was in the same thing exactly only he had sheer white long underwear on, as well as matching gloves and boots. There was also a faded line that was apparently from a belt over the boy's shoulder. A discerningly sword-shaped fade was also visable. That and both Chibi and Link had , well. Pointy ears. That brought him to Nana and Popo. The two were wearing identical parka's, only Nana was in pink while Popo was in light blue. Wide gazing eyes peered all around from beneath the fur lining. 

"Well. Alright. We'll asign Nana and Popo to mrs. hall. She's been a good teacher for a long time now. Chibi and Ness, hm. I think we'll put them into Mrs. King's class. I'll get the scheduals and supply lists for you." He said after a few moments of uncomfortible silence. 

He turned and rumaged through his desk. Finding the appropriate folders, he lade them out on the desk. 

"Now. There's a universal LISD Open house on tuesday after school. I'd invite you to come and learn. School starts at 8:15 on the dot. It ends at 3:15, through teacher's reserve the right to withhold the student if he breaks disaplenary bounds. Mrs. Hall has a volenteer program for her students, however, so be sure to have someone pick up the students when she tells them to leave instead of the usual time. Our Coach is Mr. Sanders, he's a sort of guidance counsler. And I want you students" he said, shifting his attention from Mario to the youngsters "To come to me whenever a student insults you or anything of the sort." He shifted his attention back to Mario again. "James H. Whiteside Elementry is very high ranking amongst lubbock schools, and I'm sure your children will enjoy it here. We can arrange for one of your older children to have an open at Coronado and bus to Irons Junior High, so that they can walk your children home if you feel the need." 

"Oha, Thats wonderfulla, but uh, ya see, My boysa, and well, my girls, they'll bea going to Lubbock High, for the ah, acadmics, you see. Besides, Little chibi, or Link as he tells his freinds, is a student of martial arts, the same asa my older boys, and I trust him to keep my youngstas safe" Mario regrettfully explained. 

"I see, Well. I've had the pleasure of working with Mr. Vogler at Lubbock high, and I'm glad to say your making a wise choice sence your focusing on Acadmics." 

As soon as the italian-accented man left with the information and his charges, however, Mr. Williams called central office and asked for the records, sence he obviously didn't trust Mario too much. 

It was a brisk walk home, and Yoshi was eager to carry both the Ice Climbers the entire way. 

Mario knew that he was under suspect. He decided to do his best to end that little problem. That of course meant clothes shopping after the lubbock high arrangment. 


	4. ...Are You Drooling?

Falco arrived with a car a few moments later. 

"Whatsa this eh???" Mario asked in a surprised manner. He had just arrived from enrolling the youngsters into the school. 

"Your family has a credit account. Dr. Mario accessed it. So, did you know your heir to the largest plumbing and accessory company in the world ? Anyway, Falcon should be arriving any minute with the other ride" Falco said, leaping out of the corvette. 

"Fox... are you drooling?" Link questioned the furry fighter. 

"oh yes. Its worthy of the spittle. I had to have flight goggles on for the intercity highway they have here." Falco said, recognizing the look in his fellow pilot's face. 

"..."Fox said, clenching his fists and releasing them in anticipation. 

"I'ma driving!" Mario said, wisely saving the passengers from what he suspected would be an eye-popping wind-dragging dangerous experience. 

(on monday fox would prove him right) 

A few moments later, Capt. Falcon arrived, with Gannondorf in the backseat, being held by Donkey Kong and Bowser. His car was a shining black, accenting the battleship gray of the corvette. The supercharged Toyota MRK2 Spyder seemingly purred. 

Fox near about had a seizure from the sight. They weren't planes, much less starfighters. But they were fast. Faster than anything else he had seen since coming to this place. 

"damn" he muttered under his breath as Mario got into the corvette and caption falcon didn't budge at all. 

Bowser and Dk got Gannondorf into the house. As soon as the door finished closing, from a side door, Peach and Sheik came outside. Well, rather, Shiek's outfit with Zelda in it came outside. 

"Link...are you drooling?" Fox said with a laugh as Link's eyes roamed up and down Zelda's body. Zelda's tight, blue, tight encased body. The outfit of the Shiekah's _was_ not designed for someone of Zelda's proportions. A fact Link was highly grateful for at the moment. 

In a wise move of chivalry (and blind luck) Link took off his hat to show respect for the princess. The other teenage males snickered beneath their breath when they noticed just exactly where the green helm was lowered to. 

"Letsa go, huh?" Mario called out, starting the corvette. 

He had been hear to the largest plumbing company in the world, actually. This was not his first time to drive such a car. However, he hadn't actually driven this model. and he had pledged most of his trust fund to Charity and decided to work his way up the way his great-grandfather had. 

Falco took the little-ones into the house. 

Peach and Zelda piled into the spyder, giggling. Fox quickly called out "shotgun" and hopped next to Mario. 

Through a few eyebrows were raised at this, it was readily accepted. 

Marth and Roy, friends forever who spent most waking moment's at each other's side (except, ahem, *that*, oh. and activities that required closing the bathroom door) hopped into the corvette's backseat as quickly as possible. 

This left Link without a place to sit. 

The Hylean looked around and gave an evil glare at the other boys. He was about to forcefully remove Marth and take his place when Zelda reached out with Sheik's whip and pulled him directly between herself and Peach, where the two women's hips quickly held him in place. (truth be told, he wasn't really struggling hard). 

Mario looked over at peach. He would never actually go with the princess, but still, he had developed several attractions to the girl, as well as developing some Paternal instincts. 

The two cars started, and the Spyder led the way. In this way, the group learned about Lubbock roads. 

"Fox, are youa drooling there-eh?" Mario said, as they went over the northern fly-over access ramp. 

"Its worth the spit" Fox said, looking over the large curves with a twinkle in his eye. 


	5. Don't Hate Me Because I Am Trendy.

They soon, however, were diverted into a clothes store. 

"were'a gonna get you boys somea normal clothing, eh?" Mario said, pulling in front of the Spyder and than into a parking lot for a downtown clothing store. 

There, they all got out. Than, Dr. Mario conversed with Mario, and than pulled out a credit card. Than the group found themselves herded into the store. 

An hour later, Link found himself in a pair of sheer blue pants and a fluffy white poet's shirt. 

"..." 

Roy found himself in a similar position, only this time in a red silk shirt and black sheer pants. 

"..." 

Dr. Mario looked like, well, a doctor. Mario himself didn't look any different. He hadn't changed his outfit. 

Caption Falcon was looking sleek in a strong black suit. 

Marth was in an ensemble similar to Link and Roy. His blue silk shirt was smoothed into a blending of blue-grey pants. 

"..." 

All three wore moderate dress shoes uncomfortably. 

Fox was inside arguing, and the girls were still shopping. 

After Fox was kicked out, he indignantly straightened his black leather jacket and clamped down his heavy trod boots, his non-descript black canvas pants lending to his biker appearance. 

Zelda and Peach emerged soon after, looking...roughly the same. However, Peach's dress was now an odd red business suit that suggested business before pleasure. 

The group got back into the cars and finished driving down 19th street. Fox turned around and took in a long look at Roy and Marth. 

"Shall we drop you too ladies off at the hotel after this little hellhole?" He said. 

Two bitingly crisp replies were shot forward in Japanese. 

"Speaka english" Mario commanded without taking his eyes off of the road. 

"Your dead, motherfucker" 

"I'll strangle you to death with your own tail" 

Thus, Fox learned the miracle of Asian language and one-syllable speech. 

The two cars pulled into the side parking lot of Lubbock high, where they all got out. 

The boys glared up at the building. It was easily as large as the imitation Hyrulian fortress that they had fought at during the tournament. 

Zelda and Peach just giggled and went inside the side door. Dr. Mario accompanied them. 

Falcon stayed at the cars, leaning back and looking like quite a bad ass. Fox took one last envying look at the cars, than trudged inside, fallowed by Link, Marth, and Roy. Mario brought up the rear. 

As they found the office, a man in a suit approached. 

"Hello. Welcome to lubbock high" he said in a very cheerful manner. 

"Hiya!" Mario said. 

"You must be that foster parent that the counselor told me about. I'm Mr. Vogler, the principal here. If you'll just come with me, I'll show you to the office and than have Mr. Woody join me." Vogler said with utmost cheer. 

Mario blinked. This was nothing like Mr. Williams at Whiteside. 

Once inside the office, Mr. Vogler picked up the phone and made a few calls inside the building. 

Soon, another man in a suit arrived, and Mr. Vogler directed Fox, and Roy to go with him. Than a women arrived, and Peach and Marth found themselves being led to the counselor's office. Link and Zelda found themselves isolated alone in the principals office for a few moments as Mr. Vogler talked outside with Mario and Dr. Mario. 

Than he came back inside, and got out a file. With utmost politeness, he began to interview Zelda. 


	6. Interviews.

"You were high on debate at your last school, I see. Your English skills are also outstanding. I also see that you studied in both Spanish and French and are qualified to take both year 5 in both courses. According to your test, you'll be able to join on as a junior. We'll be glad to have you, Zelda." Mr Vogler praised the Hylian princess. 

"And you Link. I see that your an excelling student in the 'civilized sports' and that you've already taken a semester's worth of Art History at your previous school. I'm not sure if you know or not, but Lubbock High has an outstanding Art History program, the only one in the city. 

Well, both of you have been extremely polite. I'll grab one of our theatre students who's practicing for the play and see if their teacher can spare them for the tour. Its always so much easier to learn when another student is your guide, I believe." 

"Hai" Link agreed. At the look from Mr. Vogler, Zelda hurriedly explained. 

"Link has spent time in Japan, over the summers. He and our brothers, Roy and Marth, are so fluent that sometimes they don't bother with English and use the shorter Japanese." 

"ah! Well, thats wonderful. We'll see if you can showcase your wonderful skills. Now, lets go and have you loiter until the counselor can get to you." 

The three headed off and soon Zelda and Link found themselves fallowing David. 

- 

"Math?" 

"yes. Physics level 2" 

"er... Geometry. regular" 

"Science?" 

"er...Biology regular" 

"biology regular" 

"English?" 

"regular II" 

"regular II" 

"foreign language?" 

"French 1" 

"Hai! Japanese" 

"anything besides that, Roy?" 

"French 1b" 

"good. Social Studies?" 

"Geography advanced." 

"Geography advanced" 

"Arts department?" 

"Art?" 

"Art History" 

"yes, fox. Art. Any arts, band, theatre, art, orchestra..." 

"..." 

"Fox?" 

"Kisama?" 

"...i can play trumpet..." 

"Band than. Good choice." 

"band? oh, I used to play bass clarinet in middle school, didn't get a chance. Think I could be in band too ?" 

"yes, Roy. Now, a question for you two. How many times have you been to detention?" 

"Not in three years" 

"Never" 

"Welcome to Lubbock high! I'll go and kidnap some thespian to guide you." Mr woody said, before stepping out of his office and seeing Link morosely fallowing David, who was walking side by side with Zelda. 

"Ah, David." 

The latter gulped. 

"Guide these students around, will you?" 

- 

Zelda had the same things as Peach. 

Marth had the same things as Roy, only French horn instead of bass clarinet. 

- 

"Howa did ita go?" Mario said, when they left. 

"Good. Can I drive?" Fox said. Mario didn't let him. 

"Tomorrow, eh. You'll needa to go in early and seeabout those scheduals, eh?" 

"yes, we'll pick up the schedules tomorrow. Can I drive now?" Fox said again. 


	7. Monday Before School.

"Get up, boys and girls. _You_ have school." Gannondorf called out cheerfully at 5:45 am promptly. 

"Kuso" Roy muttered from the top of his bunk. 

"Nani?" Marth asked. 

"He's the bad guy. He took over Hyrule. What do you expect" Link said, from his own bunk. 

"HE TAKES OVER HYRULE?" Link screamed shocked. 

"go back to sleep, Chibi. Don't worry. You defeat him when your me." Link said from above his bunk. 

"If you don't get up soon, I get to make your breakfast" Gannon excitedly yelled in the hallway. 

"If you don't shut up soon, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich on toast!" Caption Falcon called out from the room he shared with the Mario Bros. 

Gannon said nothing. He snorted indignantly and started walking forward to The door. 

That is, till he found that Donkey Kong was sitting in the doorway. Gannon didn't think anything of it, except of course that it would take a while to go around him, or wake him up and get him to move. 

By the time he decided, he turned around to see Peach cheerfully scrambling eggs on stovetop. He heard shower water running, and looked around. 

Fox was asleep with his head lying on his arms  
Roy was stretching  
Marth was arranging bags with Zelda. 

A quick look in the rooms confirmed that all the younger children were still in bed. 

Gannon turned the hot water on at the sink. 

"KISAMA!" Link screamed from the shower. This elected a chuckle from Gannon as all the swords were in the room with Captain Falcon. 

Soon a wet Link scurried from the bathroom to the room he shared with the other boys. 

He came out neetly dressed with his hair combed back, a black shirt with the golden triforce on it and jeans mostly covering black boots. 

Soon Roy and Marth were quickly showered. Zelda and Peach had showered last night before hand. Fox was, well, a fox. Foxes are just clean naturally. 

The group was, to the disappointment of Gannon, ready to leave at 6:45 Am. 

They were off and he soon shifted his focus on the little children. 

However, by this time, Mario had gotten up. He told Gannon to go back to sleep. 

Gannon went for a walk. He was not one to obey the authority. Once he was outside he wondered how Mario had gotten around DK. 

- 

"SLOW DOWN!" Marth pleaded with Fox. 

"never" Fox said with a laugh. 

Zelda and Peach were just examining their backpacks. 

"jiggi" Jigglypuff happily exclaimed under the attention of Zelda. Peach giggled at the gesture, while Kirby also smiled. 

Roy and Link were holding onto anything solidly connected to the frame. A steady mantra of Japanese cuss words was being repeated between them. 

Marth joined in as Fox looked at the overpass- and laughed. 

They did however, manage to get to Lubbock High early. 

They parked across the street, on the other side of the school and went inside towards the counselor's office. 

- 

Mario roused the children with a healthy Brooklyn breakfast of Donuts. 

(Chibi)Link was looking smugly to himself as he ate. Ness just ate. The ice climbers talked fast and gibbered. 

Link was in, well, what the older version of Link was in, only somewhat smaller. The ice climbers were chattering fast while donuts disappeared when they got into close proximity of thier faces. They were wearing a blue and a pink t shirt, approximately. 

After the breakfast, Mario hurried them to the car, where Falco drove them to Whiteside. 

- 

"You waiting to get into the counselor's office?" Thomas said, as he waited to get into the counselor's office. 

"Yes. we're new" Zelda explained. 

"Well...Good luck. I'm gonna come back later. They don't open up till 8" Thomas said, shifting his backpack and standing up. 

"...its 7:10" Fox said dismally. 

Thomas shrugged. 

50 minutes later, Thomas woke the group up from their position on the floor. 

"hey! the counselor is here" he said helpfully. 

"...ok" Fox said, rising limbly. Than he shook roys shoulder. Thomas shrugged and went inside the office. 


	8. Geo... Gym...

"And here's your schedule, Roy" Ms. Storrs finished. 

Roy grasped the card gently and nodded his head in a silent thanks before leaving the office. As soon as he was into the hallway, he looked at it. 

"geography...gymnastics..." he started reading. 

"Et tu, Bruto?" Marth said, seeing that their schedules were apparently identical. 

The two looked at Link, who looked up. He took the schedules after they handed them over and compared them to his own. 

"Typical. Typical." Link said, handing back the schedules. 

"least we'll be together" 

"True. but is it worth it?" 

"Who knows. We've got to get this crap over with. Sooner we do, sooner we get back to our lands. Trust me. After the first tourney, when the hand got bored, we were sent back" 

"whatever. I've got ATC for my second period. By the way, this wierdo translator Falco was working on picked up on that Japanese" Fox said, before shouldering his backpack and going to look for his class. 

"..." 

Peach and Zelda also set off. Marth looked at his schedule card. 

"lets find 306" he said, with his commanding air. That the others had just as much air of commandment didn't hamper him. 

The three walked in a loose connection, streaming. There weren't many people yet, but they still looked around with paranoia in their eyes. 

After searching the entire ground floor, they headed up. After that, they repeated the process. Than they finally found the vaunted room. 

It was... dark. Link sniffed the air. It was musty too. 

"May I help you?" A man said from behind them. 

"um. No..." Roy said. 

"we've arrived far too early, haven't we? Oh well. Lets find a seat, boys." Marth said, to both the man and Link and Roy. 

"hm. How...exciting. Your in this class?" the man said. 

"yes." 

"Let me see your schedule cards." 

They handed them over. The man took them to the desk and sat down, before reaching around and grabbing the remote. than he turned on the radio. 

"hm. the Mario brethren, I see. Well, welcome to my class." Mr Perry said, before explaining the way he ran his class. He helped them set up notebooks, and than left to talk to some other teacher. 

One level below them, Fox tried to go back to sleep. Why was it that he was stuck in an algebra class ? He knew Calculus for crying out loud! The flight academy had even taught him astrophysics! 

Meanwhile, the two princesses were...I don't know. Nor do I care. 

Next, we have elementary when I give a crap again 


	9. Give The Admin A Headache.

There was a small problem. Marth was a prince, through he didn't let others know it here. Roy also had this problem. He was know a friend of Marth, only, but he was also a former prince himself, until his kingdom had been destroyed. The two had been trained to represent their countries in face of peaceful discussion. 

Mr. Perry loved to bring debates into the lesson. Marth and Roy felt challenged by this. They were royalty. Thus, it was as the debate began. 

Mr. Perry found himself facing fire emblem pride. As soon as he would finish discussing the sub-topic with Marth, Roy would bring up one. As soon as Roy was requiem, Marth would bring up a new one. So it went. 

Mr. Perry was gripping his stick white-knuckled, and pressing it into the ground fully with his weight down. Roy, in turn, had gripping his pen and was levaling it around on his desk, not hard but fast and slippery. Through one couldn't tell at first glance, the two were doing almost identical things. Marth had maintained his composure and became rather machiavellian. He answered and questioned coldly. Only his feet were scuffling about slightly beyond anyone's notice below his desk. 

One floor below, Fox finished his homework and found himself with one hour of free time. He decided to see just how smart his teacher was. 

"Hm. Mr. Warzynski, I was working on a math project over the summer before this year, but it was placed aside when my last school focused much less on the academic and more on extra-circular. I was wondering if I could have your help in resuming the project" 

Warzynski blinked. 

"Your done with your work?" 

"Yes" fox replied. 

"Let me see it" 

Fox went to his desk and returned with the work. After Warzynski reviewed it, he found it to be...perfect. 

"Um. Sure. Just record down the details of that project and we'll see what we can do with it, ok" 

Fox went to his desk and came back. In his hand he had a file he had prepared just for this case. 

The file contents ? the astrophysics of his star fighter. 

Warzysnki looked at it and got a morose look on his face. Than he pulled out his calculator. Thats when he relised Fox didn't have one. 

"You did your homework without a calculator?" Warzynski asked him. 

"Calculaters? It was considered a putdown to have to use them at my previous school, we were trained to do math quickly and accurately. We didn't have time to punch numbers on a calculator" Fox said. 

Warzynski rubbed his temples. 


End file.
